


Closing Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinan has a last customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



She cleaned all the bar but where the one last customer sat contemplating the mysteries of the universe, if her expressive face told truth.

Eventually the skilled woman had to come to that small point, her eyes meeting the unseeing ones of her customer.

"It all has to wrap up, so we can move forward to new place."

That brought the telepath's awareness to the present, and a smile that was all bluster and insecurity. "What about when we don't want to?"

Guinan indicated the door. "A friend pulls you along."

Lwaxana took a deep breath, and accepted the invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those who hesitated, and to those who pulled them along


End file.
